habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Fling
Spring Fling is a Spring holiday-related world event, one of the four Grand Galas. Each year, the festivities begin around the spring equinox in March and last until the end of April. Spring Fling 2019 The 2019 Spring Fling began on March 19, 2019 and ran through April 30, 2019. Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was open and stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including the previous year's spring outfits. Everything there was available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players were encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released on March 19, 2019, and was available in the Seasonal Shop for one gem each only during the Spring Fling. Celestial and Rainbow Magic Hatching Potions On March 21, 2019, the Spring Fling introduced a new pet breed in town! Habiticans were able to check out the brand-new Celestial Potions and the return of Rainbow Potions to brighten their Spring avatar look from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs). Magic Hatching Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After April 30, 2019, it will be at least a year before the Celestial or Rainbow Hatching Potions are available again, so users were urged to get all they wanted during the Fling! Shiny Seeds Shiny Seeds were re-introduced on April 2, 2019, and available through April 30, 2019. The seeds allow players to turn their friends into joyous flowers, and award the recipient the Agricultural Friends achievement. Special Class Gear From March 19 until April 30, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and are as follows: * Warrior: Orchid Warrior * Mage: Amber Mage * Healer: Robin Healer * Rogue: Cloud Rogue Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the new season, NPCs and other characters were wearing their finest spring apparel (except the Mysterious Time Travelers, who seem to have missed the memo on the festivities...). Spring Fling 2018 Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was open and stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including the previous year's spring outfits. Everything there was available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players were encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released, and was available in the Seasonal Shop for one gem each only during the Spring Fling. Shiny Seeds Shiny Seeds were re-introduced on April 4, 2018 so players could turn their friends into joyous flowers. They remained in the Seasonal Shop through April 30. They award the recipient the Agricultural Friends achievement. Special Class Gear From March 20 until April 30, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 330 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and were as follows: * Warrior: Sunrise Warrior * Mage: Tulip Mage * Healer: Garnet Healer * Rogue: Duckling Rogue Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Customizations From the 5th April 2018 the Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skins were again made available for purchase on the User > Customize Avatar page. They were available until the 30th of April. NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the new season, NPCs and other characters were wearing their finest spring apparel (except the Mysterious Time Travelers, who seemed to have overshot the season/traveled to the Southern Hemisphere...). Spring Fling 2017 Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was open and stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including the previous year's spring outfits. Everything there was available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players were encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released, and was available in the Seasonal Shop for one gem each only during the Spring Fling. Shiny Seeds Shiny Seeds were re-introduced on April 6, 2017 so players could turn their friends into joyous flowers. They remained in the Seasonal Shop through April 30. They award the recipient the Agricultural Friends achievement. Special Class Gear From March 21 until April 30, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 330 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and are as follows: * Warrior: Feline Warrior * Mage: Canine Conjuror * Healer: Floral Mouse * Rogue: Sneaky Bunny Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Customizations The Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skins were again made available for purchase on the User > Customize Avatar page. They were available until the 30th of April. Shimmer Magic Hatching Potion Shimmer Magic Hatching Potions were available in the Market from March 23 to April 19. Magic Hatching Potions cost 2 gems each and can be used to breed shimmer pets and mounts from Generation 1 eggs. Fairy Magic Hatching Potion Fairy Magic Hatching Potions were available in the Market from April 20 to May 17. Magic Hatching Potions cost 2 gems each and can be used to breed fairy pets and mounts from Generation 1 eggs. NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the new season, NPCs and other characters were wearing their finest spring apparel (except the Mysterious Time Travelers, who seemed to have overshot the season/traveled to the Southern Hemisphere...). Spring Fling Bailey.PNG|Bailey Spring Fling Alexander.PNG|Alexander 2017 Spring Fling npc matt.png|Matt Boch 2017 Spring Fling npc daniel.png|Daniel spring-fling-npc_ian.png|Ian Spring-Fling-npc_justin.png|Justin 2015_Spring_Fling_Seasonal_Shop_.png|Seasonal Sorceress 2017 Spring Fling npc timetravelers active.png|Mysterious Time Travellers Spring Fling 2016 Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was opened and stocked springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including the previous year's spring outfits. Everything there is available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players were encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released, and was available in the Seasonal Shop for one gem each only during the Spring Fling. Shiny Seeds Shiny Seeds were re-introduced so players could turn their friends into joyous flowers. They remained in the Seasonal Shop through April 30. They award the recipient the Agricultural Friends achievement. Floral Magic Hatching Potion Floral Magic Hatching Potions were available in the Market from April 25 to May 31, 2016. Although they were available past Spring Fling, they are considered part of the Grand Gala because they were launched during the event and complement Spring Fling items. Magic Hatching Potions cost 2 gems each and can be used to breed floral pets and mounts from Generation 1 eggs. Special Class Gear From March 19 until April 30, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 330 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and are as follows: * Warrior: Brave Mouse * Mage: Grand Malkin * Healer: Springing Bunny * Rogue: Clever Dog Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Customizations On the 24th of March, the Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skins, which were introduced during Spring Fling 2015, were again made available for purchase on the User > Customize Avatar page. They were available until the 30th of April. Spring Mystery Plot The 2016 Spring Plot-line began on the 9th of March: ::A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... On the 15th of March, Habiticans received this update: ::A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. ::“I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” ::“Do you hear that distant humming sound?” ::“There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” ::As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. ::“It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” ::Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” ::“You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” ::Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” A few days later, Habiticans were introduced to a new city... ::As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! ::Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the April Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. ...And a new friend. ::The April Fool swishes his cape over his shoulders, striding through the mists into Habit City. “Lemoness! Redphoenix! SabreCat! My dearest and most delightful friends!” He sweeps out his arms in a striking pose, and several firework displays go off behind him. “Oho, look at your faces! It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me.” ::Lemoness does, in fact, seem less than thrilled. “It’s just… the last time you were here, I was kidnapped by a mutant flower uprising." ::“Really! Did I cause that?” ::Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” ::"An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” ::April Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” ::SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the April Fool out of claw range. ::“You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" ::The April Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." ::Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” ::He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” ::Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. A week and two days after the start of the whole thing we heard... ::Since the April Fool came to town, there have been non-stop parties, pranks, and parades! The only problem is, with the constant celebrations, it’s getting a teensy bit difficult to, well… accomplish any work whatsoever. ::Some concerned citizens broach the issue with the April Fool, but he just chortles and raises his voice to be heard over the trombones. “Oho! Nothing to fear. I’ve discovered a trick that will keep us reaping our just rewards, even as we continue to celebrate! Just you wait and see. I’m saving it as my grand finale!” ::Well, it probably won’t hurt to keep celebrating until April First. It’s only one day, after all... On April 1 dramatic developments occurred: ::The party begins like any other. ::The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the April Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. ::As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the April Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. ::“Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. ::“As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” ::Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” ::But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the April Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. ::“Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” ::Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. ::“My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” ::A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. ::PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolt crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” ::Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying -- and hopefully, ourselves. New Character A new character was introduced on 19 March in the form of April Fool, responsible for the April Fools' events in previous years. World Boss The Be-Wilder, a new World Boss, appeared in the Tavern on April 1. All of the completed Dailies and To-Dos of Habiticans damaged the World Boss. Incomplete Dailies filled the Beguilement Strike Bar. When the Beguilement Strike bar was filled, the World Boss attacked an NPC. Due to Habiticans not completing their Dailies, the Be-Wilder attacked Alex the Merchant, Matt the Beast Master, and Bailey the Town Crier. Each Beguilement Strike healed the boss for a notable portion of its health. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. Spring Fling 2015 Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was opened and stocked springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including last year's spring outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players were encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released and given to all players. Additional Egg Hunt quest scrolls are only available in the Seasonal Shop during the annual Spring Fling. As a change from the previous year, Egg Hunt egg pets can now become mounts if fed. Shiny Seeds Shiny Seeds were introduced so players could turn their friends into joyous flowers. They remained in the Seasonal Shop through April 30. They award the recipient the Agricultural Friends achievement. Special Class Gear From March 20 until April 30, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 330 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and are as follows: * Warrior: Beware Dog * Mage: Magician's Bunny * Healer: Comforting Kitty * Rogue: Sneaky Squeaker Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Customizations A new Seasonal Edition Pastel Skin Set was available for purchase on the User > Avatar page. The new Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors were also available for purchase. The avatar's hair could be dyed Shimmer Pink, Shimmer Purple, Shimmer Blue, Shimmer Green, Shimmer Orange, or Shimmer Yellow. Spring Fling 2014 NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the new season, all the NPCs donned their finest Spring apparel. Spring Fling Bailey.PNG|Bailey Spring Fling Alexander.PNG|Alexander Spring Fling Matt.PNG|Matt Boch Spring Fling Daniel.PNG|Daniel spring-fling-npc_ian.png|Ian Spring-Fling-npc_justin.png|Justin Special Class Gear From March 22 until April 30, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: *Warrior: Mighty Bunny *Mage: Magic Mouse *Healer: Loving Pup *Rogue: Stealthy Kitty Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= In addition, the March Mystery Item included head accessories, and had a forest theme. Customizations A new kind of customization option, the head accessory, was added. The first head accessory was a collection of flowers for your character's head, which appeared in the User > Avatar section. Head accessories were also included with the Special Class Gear. These flowers are recolors of the original flower that denoted a female character in January 2013. In addition, Habitica introduced a limited-edition pastel hair set. Quests As part of the event, new pet quests were announced: * The Spirit of Spring, a boss quest, which is permanently available from the market. * Egg Hunt, a collection quest, which has also been made available during subsequent Spring Flings. Unlike most pet quests, this is a collection quest and rewards 10 eggs. ru:Весенняя Веселуха fr:Fête du Printemps ja:春の元気なダンス Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items Category:Equipment Category:Grand Galas